ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Spirit
' Christmas Spirit' is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Oh haunted town of Bethlehem. TAPS investigates an historic inn and then an old roadhouse in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. Though it's Christmas City, Bethlehem has some spirits that aren't quite so bright! The town would love to find peace on earth for those souls whose bodies have long departed. At the Sun Inn, the belief is that the ghost of a little girl is caught in the building's attic. She could be Sarah a little girl who died at the inn. In the Guest Room, people hear her singing. In the Great Room and dining room, people have seen an apparition outside the window looking in- on the second floor! In the attic, a visitor brought a teddy bear and was poked in the side as the bear was knocked out of his hands. Other visitors heard her crying "don't go" when they tried to leave the attic. The Innkeeper wants the Ghost Hunters to help her move on, though Jason is clear that TAPS is primarily interested in finding and understanding spirits. They can't move spirits into the next realm. Jason and Grant are the first to investigate the attic. They are baffled by a heat signature on an old chair when suddenly the thermal imaging camera then captures a human shape crossing the room! Then, while they're studying the recording they see a figure about 3 feet tall cross directly in front of them at the same time! This is one for the books! Later on in the attic, the EMF gauge rises as if a ghost is moving towards it when Steve and Tango call out to the little girl. On the main floor, Jay and Grant hear footsteps and then a little voice. They listen back on the recording where it comes up as a small voice singing! Very cool. Amy and Adam hear a female voice asking for help, and then say, "Hello". Two floors above, Jason and Grant hear the exact same thing! Freaky! On the second floor Jason and Grant make clear that ghosts cannot hover in the air outside a second story window. That stuff is for movies. It's more likely that the face seen in the window was the reflection of an apparition inside the room. The next night, TAPS heads to the Hanoverville Roadhouse, where a little boy's apparition has been seen with tears in his eyes. He is about 8 to 10 years old with dark hair and dark clothing, and he is very, very sad. He has tapped customers on the hip. In the owner's bedroom a ghost actually SAT on the bed with the resident owner and he couldn't move because the covers were pinned under invisible weight! In the seating area Jason and Grant immediately hear the sound of a child whimpering, then they hear shuffling and footsteps from the kitchen. Steve and Tango similarly hear odd noises and movement in the eating area and use the EMF gauge to track down where the entity could be. It turns out the refrigeration unit is radiating EMF, which would make people hallucinate a bit. But that doesn't explain the noises. Amy and Adam sleep over in the haunted bedroom, and the recorders pick up footsteps walking above him. TAPS' position is that the Roadhouse has a residual haunt, so it's not a ghost trapped in the building but rather an experience caught in a time loop. And the little girl is an intelligent haunt who is happy just where she is… in Bethlehem. Merry Christmas! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes